


Смиренная грусть и затухающий вызов

by pino_cchio



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Они делили друг с другом горе, радость, его любовь, её страсть и постель.





	Смиренная грусть и затухающий вызов

**Author's Note:**

> Не читала ни одной книги из серии.  
> Видела фильм и сериал. Безнадёжны в плане актёрской игры, но Гарри Шам дело своё знает.  
> Так что всё это — Магнусу Бейну. Слишком искренний для бессмертного.

Камилла выглядела так, словно знала всё и даже больше, и это действовало на нервы. Камилла всегда действовала ему на нервы, но чем больше десятилетий проходило, тем проще Магнус к этому относился. Белкорт была красива, знала себе цену и смотрела на мир с той самой смиренной грустью и затухающим вызовом, с каким смотрел на мир всякий бессмертный. Бейн был знаком с этим взглядом слишком хорошо — каждый день видел его в зеркале и, на исходе века, не видел в этом взаимопонимании ничего романтичного. 

Они делили друг с другом горе, радость, его любовь и постель — не так уж мало, чтобы теперь цепляться к пустякам, а он, видит Бог, слишком стар для бесцельных треволнений.

— Выглядишь побитым.

Он и чувствовал себя так же. Магнус был бы и рад сказать, что дело в позаимствованном Валентином теле, вот только такая мелочь не пошатнула бы его волю, дух и уверенность в завтрашнем дне даже в не самые лучшие времена. Валентин был силён и опасен, он вытаскивал из него всё, что он годами прятал под толстой, непробиваемой кожей, препарировал и обнажал, но Бейну было много сотен лет — с ним случались вещи куда хуже, зазнавшийся психопат не входил даже в его личный топ-три мерзких ублюдков. Он бы и рад был сказать, что это — дурной магический приход от перерасходованных сил и энергии, вот только Камилла знала всё и даже больше.

Потому тянула идеально накрашенные губы в снисходительной улыбке и выглядела раздражающе самодовольной.

— Магнус, он маленький, глупый ребёнок. Не жди от него слишком много.

— Ты не была маленьким, глупым ребёнком, однако ж я был неправ, когда ждал от тебя не меньше, — вяло парировал Бейн и покачал стакан с виски. Лёд звонко ударился о гранёные стенки, и короткий смешок Белкорт потонул в еле слышном звоне.

— Ох, перестань. Я не могла ответить на твои чувства так, как ты того желал, но давай будем откровенными: ты всегда был слишком искренним для бессмертного. Если бы я могла молиться, я бы просила за тебя. 

— Просила бы подсыпать мозгов?

— Поубавить огня, — мягко, почти нежно поправила Камилла, и Магнус невольно поёжился от полоснувшей по коже теплоты. — Ты не перегораешь, милый. Это неправильно.

Это не более, чем нетипично, но Магнус не был настроен на спор ровно настолько, насколько Белкорт рассчитывала на разговор по душам. Что, вообще говоря, странно, потому как сотни две защитных печатей на его квартире достаточно доходчиво объясняли, что гостям он не рад, а Камилла не имела привычки долбиться в закрытые двери, но, тем не менее, она сидела у него в гостиной, а он всё ещё не пытался её выгнать. Он вроде даже готов был оценить царящую в комнате атмосферу как благодушную, но Бейн давно зарёкся загадывать наперёд. 

Он много чего зарёкся лет сто, двести и триста назад, но на знакомые грабли прыгал, чего уж там, с поразительным энтузиазмом.

— Ты обескураживаешь, — сказала вдруг Камилла, и Магнус, не распознавший странную интонацию, поднял на неё взгляд. — Тем, сколько всего чувствуешь. Сколько готов отдать и скольким пожертвовать. Немыслимая щедрость, даже для того, кто обладает вечностью в запасе — это обескураживает. 

— Ты не выглядела впечатлённой, — осторожно заметил Бейн.

— Я талантливая лгунья, — легко пожала плечами Белкорт. — Меня любили до и после тебя, но никогда — так. Будь к нему снисходителен, он слишком юн, чтобы столько принять. И слишком охотник, чтобы столько же отдать.

— Ты не знаешь его…

— Не велика тайна, Алек Лайтвуд пока достаточно тонкая книжка, чтобы меня не интересовать. А ты достаточно толстый фолиант, чтобы он побоялся тебя прочесть. 

— …и ты не помогаешь.

— Ты же не ждал от меня сочувствия?

— Я тебя вообще не ждал.

Камилла тонко улыбнулась и вытащила у него из рук стакан. Отставила виски в сторону и поймала удручающе трезвый взгляд мага. 

— Он не узнал тебя. Не поверил. Он дал бы тебе умереть. Из всех людей на планете ты выбрал того, кто беспечен и эгоистичен настолько, что не замечает, как топчет мир, что ты кинул ему под ноги. — Бейн открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Белкорт накрыла его губы ладонью и покачала головой. — Вот только, Магнус, он твоей любви не просил. Тебе нечего требовать от него взамен. И не на что обижаться.

Часы в углу пробили тёмную полночь. Камилла убрала руку от губ, тонкие пальцы пробежались по линии челюсти и застыли под ухом. Вампир погладила проколотую мочку и хрупко, мимолётно улыбнулась. 

— Не убедила?

Магнус дотронулся до чужой руки, аккуратно сжал тонкое запястье и прижался к прохладной ладони щекой.

— Я не люблю тебя больше, — негромко, но твёрдо сказал он. — Но ты будешь жить долгие-долгие годы, и когда бы я не подумал о тебе, то смог бы найти. У Александра нет вечности в запасе. Я готов взять только то, что он готов мне дать. 

У Камиллы в глазах плескалась бесконечность. Вереницы прожитых лет, любовников и любовниц, друзей и врагов, живых и мертвых. Холодное сердце считало столетия, влюбляло, но не любило — Бейн хотел бы так же, но не умел. Смиренная грусть и затухающий вызов — он тоже когда-нибудь перегорит.

Они делили друг с другом горе, радость, его любовь, её страсть и постель. 

Меньше, чем он рассчитывал. Больше, чем она кому бы то ни было могла дать.


End file.
